


That Love That Keeps Me Shaking (이 흐름을 타)

by baepsaell



Series: Drawing Out Hundreds Of Images Of You [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, It started kinky and ended sulky, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaell/pseuds/baepsaell
Summary: “Would you touch yourself for me?” Jongdae's breathing was now more rushed and his voice was full of lust, Chanyeol could tell he'd been waiting to ask.“Will you do the same?” Retorted back the younger jokingly, already palming himself at the sudden but not so surprising request.“Jokes on you lover boy-, I've been doing it before I sent you that picture.”





	That Love That Keeps Me Shaking (이 흐름을 타)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!~  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Another song inspired one.  
> Title from Far East Movement's "Freal Luv (feat. Chanyeol & Tinashe), but mainly Chanyeol's verse.

Jongdae loved to tease and to be teased, so when Chanyeol received a whiny message with a photo attached to it, he just shook his head with a crooked smile.

 

 **JongBae** \- 7:41

_ahhhh yeollie_

_i miss yuo_

 

**JongBae sent a photo.**

 

It was a photo of Jongdae's abs, a little bit of the head of his cock sneakily staring back at Chanyeol, glistening from the lube, or was it already precum? Jongdae was presumably in a hotel room as the lighting was really poor and painted orangish the slim waistline, it was still yesterday where Jongdae was, Chanyeol knew by heart where he was on tour at the given hour. CBX _, the kpop sensation_ , was touring all around the world, that day was the last stop in Europe, meaning they were nearly at half of their schedule. Mere three weeks and they were ready to take a flight then a rest back in Korea before the EXO comeback preparations could begin.

 

 **JongBae** \- 7:44

_i was thinking abt u_

_during the concert_

_when they screamed myname i wished it was u_

_i always wish it was you_

_all night, last night,,_

_righht niw_

 

Chanyeol was in the studio, arranging his abandoned projects and instantly writing down new lyrics at the same time. The studio was his savoir little bunker, his Neverland and Jongdae was his best muse, he felt the raw emotions through his words and he phrased replies back to him in his songs, smug little secret.

When he received these particular messages, in an instant he clicked his pen and started scribbling the verses, after a good nine lines later he put the overused notebook down to reply.

 

 **Lover Boy** \- 7:58

_I miss you too!!_

_I'm at the studio_

_Can I call you?_

 

Jongdae just sent him a thumbs up emoji back. He closed the messaging app as quickly dialing the number, it took two rings for Jongdae to pick up, before Chanyeol could speak up for himself Jongdae sighed with a deep groan.

 

 _“Took you long enough, lover boy. Writing lyrics again when I need you?”_ No hi, no hello, straight to the point, his voice wasn't nagging, more like a dominant growling. “ _Not fair, leaving me hanging like this. Leaving me waiting for your voice like this.”_ Jongdae's breathing was strangely even, every breath of his could cut the air how sharp they were.

 

“I'm sorry, but when you are needy- your words. They are flowing through me, _you feeling the flow_.” Defended Chanyeol himself with a resigned laugh. By the tone of the older, he felt himself hardening and a soft affectionate feeling squeezed his chest, he felt his heart beating and his cock pulsing in his sweatpants. He was already tired since he was awake from the early dawn to finish which he started yesterday to occupy himself not to miss Jongdae.

 

 _“I said what I felt. What I'm feeling.”_ Jongdae said, then a couple of minutes of pause, the two just enjoyed the other's breathing, Chanyeol unplugged the headphones from the computer before him when he realized it didn't have a microphone. He tossed the headphone over the keyboard and went ahead searching in his coat with one hand, the  brown linen rested on the office leather chair which he was sitting on. _“Channie, I really do miss you.”_ He heard from the speakers.

 

“I hate this. Weeks without you. I can't wait when _you be back on my side._ ” Chanyeol whined as he fished out the earphones. “Wait, I will put you on earphones.” He hurried to plug it in, then he placed the phone on the desk to let himself have more space. Chanyeol shifted, so his feet were on the desk and his back rested against the uncomfortable black leather, his sweat sticking him to the surface as he slipped down a little bit. In the momentarily silence, Jongdae moaned into his ears, Chanyeol knew nobody could be in the building except maybe the porter and a bodyguard a level under, but he was glad the earphones were plugged in. Only for him, Jongdae was moaning only for him, nobody else.

 

“ _Would you touch yourself for me?”_ Jongdae's breathing was now more rushed and his voice was full of lust, neither demanding nor curious, Chanyeol could tell he'd been waiting to ask. A poetic question, he waited for no particular answer.

 

“Will you do the same?” Retorted back the younger jokingly, already palming himself at the sudden but not so surprising request. The only lightsource the screen was, since the sun wouldn't be up for an hour or so, dim grayness filled the room, so familiar yet no sign of coziness, unlike when Jongdae would kick the door open, hands full of coffee and snacks, pretty eye smile as Chanyeol would joke 'snack for a snack’.

 

“ _Jokes on you lover boy-, I've been doing it before I sent you that picture.”_ The impatience could be heard in his voice, he was edged to begin with, the distance wasn't helping.

 

“And- what was on your mind? Enlighten me.” Closed his eyes Chanyeol, only concentrating on Jongdae's voice in his ears, picking up every little hick and forced-back moan through the earphones.

 

“ _Imagining, my hands as yours, grabbing your face as you cum, it's so pretty- fuck. When you- when you open your eyes and your pupils are blown and-”_ Every movement, every feeling was in front of Chanyeol, with closed eyes his other senses were thrilled, his hands palming himself even with more force, gentle but still hard. _“And the best part is, you keep searching for my, my eyes.”_ Chanyeol slip one hand under his sweatpants then under the tight cotton boxer, he was painfully hard at the image, Jongdae's eyes were gorgeous, always shining, little light dots in contrast to the dark abyss sucking him into the infinity, “ _When you smile after and it's all ethereal. It's so beautiful. You are- beautiful, Chanyeol.”_ Panted Jongdae with a sushed moan, Chanyeol lifted his hips to yank down the clothes mid thigh.

 

“Please- go on.” Said the younger as he felt the colder air hit his cock, precum beading at the head and lubricating the whole reddened shaft. “I miss your warmth, at least I can hear your voice.” He didn't dare to touch himself yet, waiting for the other to continue, he needed his presence, if Jongdae couldn't be with him, couldn't touch him, at least he could talk to him into the lulling pleasure.

 

“ _When I see the crowd before us, I always search for you. Remember - when we were promoting. Together. As EXO.”_ Chanyeol could only assume which promotion. _“Right after stage. In the changing room. On the table - fuck. Channie.”_ Yep, that was it. After the stage, still full in makeup but soaked in sweat, Jongdae pulled Chanyeol into another empty changing room next to theirs and Chanyeol lied on his back on the low coffee table as Jongdae towered upon him. After half-stripping from the rented stage clothes, Jongdae thrusted into him, he kept non-stop whispering that he could be heard next room, all his whimpering, all the pretty little noises that escaped from him. Chanyeol felt incredibly small and vulnerable, it didn't turn him on as much Jongdae's enthusiasm over trying out new kinks. All he wanted to fulfill Jongdae's wishes and Jongdae to fulfill him.

Even after years it was an intense memory, like it happened yesterday. _“We gotta do that again.”_ Abrupt arousal run down his spine to pool in his lower abdomen, the heat in the room felt unbearable, just as much the lack of Jongdae's cologne, the lack of connection and lack of impulse.

 

“When you get back. In the dance practice room.” Chanyeol spoke up, curving his fingers around the base of his cock. “In front of the mirror.” He closed his eyes again while speaking, he run his hands up and down, covering the whole with the precum. “A huge- huge mirror.” When he heard Jongdae's heavy breathing and moaning halting for a second, he started stroking it slowly, pulling the sensitive skin until the crown then down to the base, his fingers slid effortlessly, not forced but somehow desperate to feel.

 

“ _Deal_ .” Jongdae faltered, he didn't continue to speak, instead he just moaned noisily, earphones not too loud, so Chanyeol reached for the phone with his not occupied hand to turn the volume up. He felt the new sounds as the volume escalated, _new highs of love_. The pace increased, fully working with his wrist now, he couldn't hear the wet rhythm but his hand was already soaked, his breath hitched when he shifted and spread his legs on the desk for better access.

 

“Could you please keep on talking, or calling my name? Please, let- just let me know you are with me-” Begged the younger as he sluggishly thrusted into his own hand, the motions more fluid now with the still escaping drops. He moved his thumb to let it caress the slit with every stroke, the head was red and he felt the veins popping at the intense stimulation. No choke back the constant moaning, he raised his left hand to his mouth, fingers doting on his mouth. Chanyeol felt himself coming to his edge, painful chase for his release as Jongdae instead of forming coherent sentences, started the mantra _'Channie, Lover, Channie, Baby’._

 

Jongdae came a bit earlier then Chanyeol, the older shrieked through, the whimpers didn't stop after the yell of Chanyeol's name as the other was seemingly stroking himself through the orgasm. Hearing this, Chanyeol came too with a deep groan, the hot strings of cum flooded his lower stomach flowing through the strong grip of his hands. The white semen dripped from his hands to his abdomen, it was sticky and warming, a small piece of Jongdae on him, even if it was him, it felt ‘Jongdae’. His eyes popped open, breath uneven and his heart was still racing.

 

“I still miss you.” He blurted out, his mind was still dizzy and the blank space filled up with thoughts not long after. “Did we do something wrong? I'm so fucking tired of this, it was like two days ago! I still fucking miss you, even more, Daedae, help me _.”_ Chanyeol whined as he searched his coat for some tissue in his coat, careful not to smear the cum anywhere else. Jongdae didn't say anything, not even a sigh and Chanyeol was close to cry as his mind cleared up.

 

“ _Channie_.” It was all he could get out of Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol not profoundly started cleaning himself up as held his breath not to sob or curse the living out of the world, he kneaded the dirty tissues like it caused all his problems in his life.

 

“ _I’m sorry.”_ Said the voice on the other side of the line after a long pause, it was tremendously tired. Like his brain stopped cirquating and the words lost their ways to his tongue.

 

“For what?” Chanyeol asked back dumbfounded, he was cleaning his hand with another tissue, his eyes went wide, searching something in front of him to fix his focus on.

 

“ _For not being there for you. I know it's not my fault, but still.”_ But, a but was always there. Additional sacrifices that came with  being an idol, and the list went on and on. “ _Hang in there, we talk everyday and text everytime we can. We gonna be fine, right? Three weeks is all.”_

 

“It's not the same, you know it.” Whispered back Chanyeol sulkily, not letting himself be convinced in any ways.

 

“ _If you don't then I know it, I feel the same.”_ Chanyeol just ‘tsk’-ed in response and Jongdae actually laughed out loud. _“I can feel you pouting.”_

 

The younger crossed his arms on his chest, the sun was rising and a coffee would feel fantastic, or anything warm. “I wanna hug you-”

 

“ _Me too! But listen! Let's forget where you are and where I am, let's pretend I'm in the dorm and tell me what you were doing in the studio.”_ Prompted Jongdae, a small rustling could be heard and a big sigh, but instead of troubled it was now content, signaling he was ready and more than willing to pay attention.

 

“Watching fancams of you.” Chanyeol deadpanned, but then after a giggle from the other he softened. “Writing songs for you, want some exclusive content?” And after a faint hum he dropped the tissues on the floor and stood up with some difficulty to pull his pants up. He yawned and sit back on the chair, he opened the mp3 and held the microphone of the earphones to the stereo of the monitor. “Now, I started the bridge yesterday, it's still a bit rough-”

After an hour when Jongdae slept in and didn't answer but snuffled to the microphone, Chanyeol didn't end the call, it was the most calming out of all the reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make some messy and hot one shot, only the mess part came alive - let me tell you, not my best work but it was fun.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you feel like it!  
> It truly makes my day!  
> Love you~


End file.
